The Rift
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: The neko society has divided the population into three classes. Kagami Taiga knows this very well being grouped with the lowest class, just by how he looks. He goes about his own business trying to go past people in higher classes that mock him, but he encounters someone he regrets even seeing. This person throws his life for a turn and makes it more difficult than it is already.
1. Social Status

**Social Status**

_"State your name and class." An old and wrinkly woman with white lepard ears and a tail said from her desk looking back at the rest of fun sized children. All of them with a variety of ear and tail types. Most solid colors, but a few stragglers had pattern, much like the red haired boy in the front. He kept a sober face expression as he finally opened his mouth to speak. "My name is Kagami Taiga." He replied in a blank tone of voice. Other small children in the class whispered and laughed about his name, Kagami catching none of it, but instead zoning out. The teacher stood up and slapped a ruler to her desk with a ear ringing snap. The other children grew silent. "You will not scold this boy because his ears and tail are both patterned and anything but pure black, white, or gray. You may take a seat by Aomine Daiki, the boy with blue hair and pure black ears in the back there Kagami." The boy nods lightly and walks down the walk way his bag slung over his shoulder. Their talking ceased as he walked by before starting up again. He had learned to ignore it, like at his last school. By the looks of this class they only had a handful of lower class students, and quite a few middle class. He glanced at the boy he was going to sit by, and his gut sank slightly in disappointment. He thought that the old hag was only exaggerating, but she wasn't. This Aomine Daiki was a high class student._

_He set his bag beside his desk and took out a pencil and notebook. The murmuring didn't stop, and he knew that he was definitely up for something soon. The old woman didn't correct the murmurs a second time, but started her lesson. In the middle of the lesson the boy beside him said. "So where are you from." There was no one else he could be talking about. Kagami didn't glance over, but instead down at the paper in his notebook and continued writing. "Across the ocean." He replied back his tail curling around the bar of his chair. People in his old school would step on his long tail. His feet didn't quite meet the tile floor, so he swung his legs to occupy him with something as the old woman dragged on about Christopher Columbus in world war two. "This woman need to go to a retirement home." He muttered to himself quietly as he took a note on her fantasy. Obviously the boy beside you heard and his tail started to twitch. His cheeks grew red from holding in laughter. This irritated the red head slightly and he looked up at the teacher._

_Just as he was getting zoned back into the lesson a loud laughter erupts from beside him. Ears pasting to his head he looked over to see that the male beside him finally erupted in laughter. Everyone was a bit curious on why he was laughing, except for Kagami. He looked away from the male and at the teacher who was coming down the aisle. "What is so funny there Aomine." She asked walking up to his desk. But he was laughing too hard to say any. Kagami continued to outline his letters in his notebook as the teacher walked away. The boy beside him got away with something, but if he would to have gotten in major trouble. After he had calmed down he muttered something under his breath, Kagami must have misheard because it sounded something along the words of 'like' and 'him.'_

_Lunch was anything but unpredictable. He was starting to eat outside on the playground when a group of middle class kids came over and started to beat at him. The teacher was distracted with eating and the newspaper to be paying any attention, and he would never cry for help. So he was forced to the ground and got dirt and rocks kicked in his face. He would be damned if he would cry uncle and stoop to their level. His father warned him against it, he would get in far worse trouble than they would him. "So what ya' going to do Taiga." A boy hissed in his ear before he was kicked in the side. He coughed out dust before more dirt was shoved in his face. He clenched his jaw around the rocks and dirt before he was kicked in the shins and gut several times. He started to couch when a few kicks rolled him on his side and he got kicked square in the chest. The lingering pain told him that it was going to bruise by the end of the day, and all he wanted to do was to curl up and tell them to leave him alone. His sharp teeth showed in a snarl at the mixed group of five before he coughed up dirt, rocks, saliva, and blood. He continued to cough and hack, blood speckling the small play rocks and dirt. The girls snickered. "He is weaker than the little baby kids." The boys cackled quietly at that before the one with pure white ears wound up to kick him again. Kagami tensed up preparing his body for another bone jarring hit, instead it didn't come. He didn't take a chance though until he heard a thud right beside him. He opened one red eye to see the kid that sits beside him in class pinning the white eared boy to the ground. "Oi what the hell you doin' to the new kid. Don't cha know that he is my punching bag." Kagami tensed up before slowly sitting up and standing. He didn't look at Aomine who just called him his punching bag, instead he swung his fist at the nearest boy. His fisted hand hit the boy's gut and made him fall backwards. Kagami bared his teeth before kicking rocks and dirt into his face. "Dad told me not to make the first move, wait till they get a good beatin' on me before you kick their asses to a pulp." He closed his mouth before kicking the boy in the side, a closed mouth smile turning to a sharp toothed grin with blood trailing down the corner of his mouth. The ground under his foot felt so concrete, yet something in his own body shifted and made him feel uneasy. His foot was drawn back for another kick on the wreathing man, when he just set his foot on the ground. "Ya know what, Top clan scum like you don't deserve my time of day." His tail lashed angerly and his eyes showed solid hatered before he turned on his heels and started to walk away._

_They weren't quite done though. The girls stepped in his way. "We should be saying the same about you Kagami Taiga. You really should learn your place mutt, scum." The winds shifted slightly and Kagami's ears shifted before he shrugged. "What will you two dumb broads do about it." He then walked around them. The ground under him went from dirt and gravel to soft wood chips, giving him a bit of security. He didn't hear anyone behind him. He walked to the swing, and sat down. He sighed feeling every muscle in his torso and arms scream from the bruise. Like hell he would show them that it hurt. Confidently he backed up the swing, and right as he was about to let his legs go, he was pulled right from the swing and onto the wood chipped ground. He saw a familiar grinning face of his pure black eared male with blue hair. "Whadda want." Kagami barked glaring up at the other, but the response was the other male kicking him in the thigh getting right to the bone. The kick hurt like hell and he bit back a bellow of pain. The blue haired male grabbed his tee-shirt and hauled him up to his face. "You're my punching bag." The other said digging moving his hand down to the red head's shoulder and squeezing. Kagami bit the sides of his cheeks, keeping his whole body rigid and stiff. "Your just like the rest of them." He started to speak venom lacing his words. "Just using people like me for your bored entertainment. So you can go and leave me alone." The other male stared right into his eyes, daringly as Kagami bared his sharp teeth at him. "And I will be damned if I see that again Kagami Taiga." It was as if he didn't hear a word he had just spoken. The blue haired male's claws lengthened and sharpened. At this age it was a rare trait and showed his liniage of true blood. It made Kagami sick as he pulled backward to wretch himself from his grasp, but he managed to help him and broke skin. Kagami finally cry out loudly in a yowl of pain; blood quickly leaked onto his red shirt with the blood drawn, and Aomine pulled his claws from their imbedded places in the other's shoulder. Once that happened Kagami simply pushed away from the other male and backed far away from him and gripping his bleeding shoulder._

Kagami woke up with a start and he shot up in his bed, the bed creaking slightly from the sudden movement. The bunkbed creaked for a moment before going silent. He was breathing hard and slicked in sweat. The covers stuck to his body uncomfortably and he quickly yanked them off, the covers falling to their doom on the carpeted floor below. His chest ached in need of air and the scars on his shoulders burned with a fire like intensity. "That was ten years ago when I was seven, why would I think of that now?" He mumbled to himself too jittery to fall asleep. His ears were swivling around to make sure that his roommate was still asleep, and soon enough his light snoring was heard and Kagami started to move to the opposite end of his twin sized bed and he hopped down from the top of the bunk. He landed soundlessly and he walked towards the door. Maybe he just needed some fresh air and to clear his head. His red hair was slightly messy from just getting up, and he was in shorts and a white tee shirt, but he didn't give a shit. He slipped on some sandals and grabbed a dorm key before he opened the old door as quietly as he could and shut it.

He hadn't seen Aomine Daiki in eight of those years after they went from elementary school to Middle school. "Shit." He muttered rubbing his forehead and walking down the stairs to the ground. This area of the campus was for lower class people like him. Even separation in a society that said they didn't. It was just a bold faced like their excuse. 'It's too help you talk with people who have had similar problems.' Bullshit it was just an excuse to give them the shitty dorm rooms that were falling apart at the seams and old. Even his parents said that it was always like this, so there wasn't anything that he could change himself just as one person.

He could feel the sweat dry on his skin before he looked up. He moved as far as he could from that elementary school to avoid that one particular dream and that one person. His feet carried him around anywhere and everywhere under the full moon. He didn't really pay attention he was in more of a mindless daze. What had happened on that day had been the bane of his existence sense. A fear of sorts. No one would know the pain that was the years of his elementary school life; what he caused. He broke from his daze when he felt a sudden shift in consistency of the ground. He saw that he was walking towards the beach. The salty smell of fish and ocean water was assaulting his nose, but on this night was pleasant enough to stand. He walked towards the ocean water and plopped himself in the sand and his tail brushed against the sand over and over as he grabbed a handful and let it sift through his open fingers. This kept repeating till he fisted around a handful of sand and threw it into the ocean. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing lap of the water against the sand. The clouds passing over the moon making it darker.

The sudden thought on how his parents were doing gladly interrupted his thoughts of his dream. He was thousands of miles away from his family. A small smile came to his face at the thought of his mom keeping the house neat freak clean. His father coming back home late from his job, covered in dirt and grime. Coming home and instantly going to take a shower per his mom's usual banter about having to remop the floor. Kagami would be in the living room watching basketball games with a smile on his face when he was much younger. He would be sitting cross legged on the couch and get yelled at by his mother to get his feet off the couch. He would clean the couch after that just to please her. Those memories were fond ones, even if she did get on his case too often.

Thick fingered hands grabbed under his chin and his red eyes opened widely and he was about to stand up, his hands fisted around sand when his whole body ceased up. His tiger pattern ears plastered to his skull as he bared his teeth. A kiss was put on his forehead as a familiar sillouette stood over him. He threw sand at the other's face, making him suddenly let go and backed up a step. That is when Kagami stood up and launched himself at the other male. In the rush attack he punched the male in the gut, making him cough before getting him in a headlock and putting his head against the nearest stable thing, the sand.

"Who are you?" He growled his tail lashing in anger. He could feel the male in his lock shift and strongly tried to push him over, but the sand helped a with keeping him stable. The clouds drifted away and revealed the color of the male's tail and ears. His red eyes widened and his tail went still his ears stayed plastered to his skull, but shifting to a different position. He let go of the male and scrambled up. His eyebrows furrowed angerly and he bared his teeth. He continued to back up as the other male stood up and brushed off his jeans and face. "You shouldn't be here." The defensive hiss came from Kagami's lips as he backed further and further away. The male smiled at him, and got the sand out of his blue hair. "Nice to see you again to punching bag. Ya' know that I need to pay you back for that nasty punch and headlock. Maybe make you eat sand like the old days." Kagami backed up faster as one person he hadn't seen for ten years walked closer and closer towards him; that sadistic smile on his face. "Leave me alone!" He bellowed his teeth sharpening further and his tail lengthening like his claws, except drooping extremely close to the ground. The other male chuckled. "Difficult as always, it seems I will have to fight you to submit like last time Taiga."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. This is my first Neko Fanfiction, and not to mention with the Kuroko No Basuke characters. I hope that everyone enjoyed the read.


	2. Reasons Unknown

Reasons Unknown

Aomine's appearance looked a lot different than he did in elementary school. He still had the same short blue hair and black ears and tail. He was much taller than he expected though for a lower class citizen he was pretty tall, though the other male was just a hair taller, maybe half an inch to an inch. He had jeans and a tee shirt on that showed off his well formed arm muscles. The smile on his face was eerie familiar, and sent chills down to the tip of his tail.

The other male strode forward with that smile on his face. Goosebumps rose on his arms as he quickly walked backwards still facing him. If you turned your back to him he would surely get you from your blind spot. "You haven't changed one bit Kagami, the same as you were eight years ago." Aomine's black tail lazily flicked back and forth anticipating the game to come. They way it moved agitated Kagami beyond what he already was.

"That is ironic," he hissed backing up at a faster pace. "Because it is you who hasn't changed one bit. The same fucking smile and the same attitude. Nothing has changed Aomine." Silence entered the air as Aomine picked up the pace a bit more, and Kagami the same. The uneven sand trying to pull the feet from under him, trying to help Aomine get to him.

"Yet you still run away little kitty, if you would have changed you would have taken me on." Aomine replied back his voice relaxed and lazy. The eyes told a different story, they dared the retreating male to do something against him, to rebel; they glittered with domination over the other. Kagami's ears went erect as his tail lashed. "You would love for me to do that wouldn't you, so you can scar my body up some more like I am an object." The grin seems to sharpen on the other's face as he suddenly starts sprinting. That is because you are an object, and you're my punching bag." The burst of speed put their bodies in close proximity, closer than Kagami cared for. "Sense when are people objects you twisted son of a bitch. In case you haven't noticed people are people, even if they are lower class." Kagami sped up going backwards, and as soon as his feet hit a solid surface he stumbled and almost fell backwards from the sudden change. Aomine got a bit closer as he attempted to regain his balance.

He would be damned if he fell on the ground again with another one of their meets. He managed to catch his balance, but he was in an arm's length of the dark haired male, and that forced his feet to run confidently on the cement, and faster away from him. "I notice plenty that you are a person Kagami, and that you maybe a lower class citizen, but that doesn't change that you're my punching bag, and I can do what I damn well please with you." The growl came from the other. He could see the agitated expression unearthing itself and going onto his face. The black tail took a sudden stoop to the ground and Aomine stopped grinning. "Let's just talk like we use to, like civilized people." Aomine bartered but continued on his traveled path to grab the other male. A snort came from Kagami's nose as he rolled his eyes. "Sense when have you been civilized to me, I clearly remember no such encounters with you."

Aomine opened his mouth to say something when someone else's voice came from behind Kagami. "Hey you two aren't supposed to be up at this hour let alone wandering." It was one of the new teachers of the school and one that was a familiar face, Teppei Kiyoshi. Teppei was a teacher at the school, and one he knew very well. Kagami turned to face him before nodding, "Sorry I will go back to my dorm immediately." While saying that he shot a glare at Aomine.

"Aomine even if you are new here you should know by the map given to you your near the wrong dorm building. You have classes tomorrow so sleep is must." Hearing Aomine getting scolded for once was sweet to hear, even if it wasn't scolding all the way. For a moment Kagami's eyes widened in shock; disbelief.

"Wait a second," Kagami said holding up his hands in a mock surrender. He was fully turned around by now so he could face the teacher. "So halfway through the year he transferred here. Isn't that against the rules or something?" The question couldn't be pulled back once it was out there even if he wanted to; it was in the air now. It was almost obvious that he had a fear of the other. Teppei just smiled, "No, in order to get a transfer you have to get A's through the whole first semester. Then also it has to be a sister school." There was a calm pause so it could sink in before he continued to speak. "But I saw that you two were from the same area and by the way you talked to each other earlier it leads for me to believe you know each other."

'Is it really that obvious?' That was one of the many questions that ran through his head. His tail slowly crept back to its normal length, his fingernails withdrew, and his teeth went back to being slightly duller. Kagami looked down at the cracked cement underfoot not answering the question. "Yea we know each other, Taiga and I use to be play buddies." Aomine spoke calmly, enough to make a chill go down his whole spine. He never really heard this tone of voice from him; it was always a voice of demand or arrogance, but never of cold hostility. A very aloof stare made the back of his head tingle telling him that Aomine was staring. Pushing down the urge to turn around and snap at Aomine and say a plethora of inappropriate words right in front of a teacher. His gaze went up from the ground and to Teppei's smiling face.

"That is good, so if that's the case then Kagami can show you around the campus tomorrow, if that isn't too much trouble to Kagami." The mention of spending time with Aomine, which might take most of the day made his internal organs collapse within themselves and cry for help. 'What the hell, why me?' His mind screamed that as he tensed up and looked at Teppei. His tail ceased and his ears twitched slightly in attempts to lie on his head, but he forced them to stay up. The teacher didn't know of his past, but just at the thought of showing the demon cat around campus made Kagami want to rush to the nearest shrubbery and throw up. "It would be no problem sir." The reply slipped through his lips the best he could muster. It was a very tense reply, but the teacher didn't seem to notice and his smile widened. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and made Kagami tense up as he looked over at Aomine. A big smile was on his face as he glanced over also.

"Thank you Kagami-kun." The happiness in Aomine's voice and the cheeriness in his eyes made the other want to gouge the blue orbs out, nor had he ever said his name with –Kun. The smile meanwhile made him shiver. "See you at eight a.m." The time was never set, but it seemed to be set now as Aomine pushed away from the red head and started to walk away in the opposite direction of his original route; the long strides helped the male quickly go out of view. Even out of view Kagami still had fear and anger prick at the tip of his tail as it started to move again. He looked from where the other male had disappeared, to the teacher. "I am going as well, good night Teppei-senpai." Kagami turned to leave and managed a few steps when he listened to Teppei's goodbye. It made him stop because of the words that came from his mouth. "You know that going on a walk after a nightmare isn't a good idea on this campus Kagami. See you tomorrow at four p.m." Kagami glanced back slightly at the teacher, who was slowly going out of sight and down the sidewalk.

The stairs leading up to his dorm room were a welcome sight. Before anything else could happen to him he took the stairs two at a time and reached into his pocket for his dorm . He made it quickly to his dorm door and dug into his other pocket for the keys. Nothing. "Damn it." He cussed trying his best to keep it down. "Bastard must have taken my fucking dorm key." He sighed and took his hand from his pocket. He didn't like waking up his dorm mate, but he would have to. He knocked on the door. "Hey Kuroko let me in." Kagami said before taking a step back to clear the door. He didn't hear any noise, but he didn't expect to with how his dorm mate worked. He was usually stealthy as the wing and the silence of the grass. The wait wasn't too long though, the door knob turned and the door opened to reveal a very bed ragged male. He was quite a bit shorter than he was, had light blue hair, and a cheetah patterned ears and tail that clashed quite a bit with his hair. "What are you doing outside the room Kagami-kun?" Kagami had a bitter taste in his mouth when Kuroko said –Kun after his name. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I went for a walk and someone jacked my keys when I bumped into them." He replied looking at Kuroko who was no longer standing where he was previously. Kagami frowned at what Kuroko had pulled before walking inside the dorm room and locking the door behind himself.

"You're shaking, are you okay?" Kuroko asked from somewhere of to his left, he was facing the door so that was where the desks were. Shaking, sense when? He looked back down at his hand, and saw it gripping it in a while knuckled grip. He sighed and muttered under his breath before walking to his bed. "I'm fine, I just need sleep, sorry I woke you up." The long strides quickly carried him to his bed, but not quick enough; the sudden stop made his ring fly from under his shirt, and rest back down over his shirt. The big baby blue eyes looked at him intently as he looked back down. Tiredness tugged at the back of his mind as his eyelids dared to drop. Kuroko then nodded and walked to his bunk and covered himself up. "Sense you woke me up you have to turn the lamp off." Kagami sighed and rolled his eyes, but none the less he walked all the way towards the door. He tapped the old lamp and its light dimmed before popping and dying all together. A growled ripped from his throat at the lamp but he walked towards the beds. "That lamp must hate you." Kuroko commented.

"It just seems that today hates me Kuroko." He replied climbing in his bed and retiring for the night, because hell's march was tomorrow morning. Kagami already felt weak stomached at the thought.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Thank you to all the follows and favorites i got on the first chapter i appreciate it. I personally love typing this, so i hope you have as much reading as i do writing.


	3. Hell's March

Hell's March

The sun rose and the birds started to chirp happily. Today wasn't something to commemorate, nor put on your calendar. According to Kagami today was just something that you could just forget in the void of life. The tangles of blankets covered Kagami's whole body minus his tail that lies limply against his clean white sheets. "Kagami-kun it's 7:30 you're going to be late for class if you keep sleeping." That's right, Kuroko didn't know about him having to show Aomine around campus. This pulled him from his sleep, though he didn't stir, instead he just grunted and rolled over so he was facing away from where the voice came from. The sheets were cold where he rolled over to and his tail twitched before settling back down. Slowly exhaustion again tugged at his consciousness and he closed his red eyes and started to drift back into dreamland.

One tug, Two, Three, each getting harder. Being woken up again Kagami's tail lashed and he finally pulled the blankets from over him and he looked over his shoulder to look at the shorter male. Kuroko had no expression on his face as he quickly disappeared and started walking somewhere else in the dorm. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat up and kicked the blankets off of him and watched as they again fell to their doom onto the floor below. He glared at the blankets before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and hopped down from the top bunk and onto the floor soundlessly. Kagami didn't look around as he quickly walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes to put on after his shower. He grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, socks, and underwear.

Kuroko seemed to be in his own agenda as he sat at his desk and worked on something. Still in that morning fog he didn't pay attention to it and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself. The thoughts of what he had to do today slowly trickled into his consciousness as he turned on the shower and put it on the hottest it could go. He then peeled off his pajamas and tossed them into his clothes hamper right beside Kuroko's, and set the clean clothes on the counter. He wasted no time getting into the shower and closing the curtain behind himself as the hot water immediately started to scald his skin. The sweat and stickiness from the previous night seemed to drift down the drain. The warm water seemed to open the floodgates of clear thought as he grabbed a wash cloth and started to scrub his skin furiously.

'Aomine liked his home a lot; he even said that in elementary school. With that why would he go to school in the city farthest away from his home town?' The question popped into the red head's mind as he continued to scrub his skin, his efforts turning his skin red. 'I guess a lot must have changed in eight years,' the thought came to his mind but he quickly dismissed it. Aomine hadn't changed one bit, not even an inch, so why would things have changed? There was a faint closing of a door somewhere in the dorm, so Kuroko must have left. He reached behind himself and grabbed for a bottle of shampoo and he uncapped it and put some into his hands. He then started to massage the soap into his hair.

'I doubt we are even in the same class, so just get through today, and you won't have to see that asshole ever again.' Though there was a rational part of his mind that said others, but he ignored that part as he continued his trail of thoughts. 'This isn't going to be like elementary school, I am stronger than I was back then, and I can defend myself better now. 'Even if the asshole is a high class citizen.' A small frown came onto his face as he removed his hands from his head and he shut off the water. Cold air instantly assaulted him and he shivered before pulling back the shower curtain and felt more cold air. His ears fell flat against his head as he quickly walked across the tile and into a cabinet and he grabbed a towel and he started to dry his hair. He sighed and rubbed his face with the towel as well before quickly drying the rest of himself and pulled on his clothes. It didn't take too long to pull on the jeans and t-shirt, even if jeans and wet skin is a pain in the ass. "May today be marked as Hell's March on Campus." He muttered darkly opening the door to the bathroom, instead of looking at the clock on the wall he met blue eyes. Kagami jumped back and couldn't help but shout angrily as his ears pinned against his head. He was backed into the bathroom as he saw Aomine leaning against the doorway grinning.

"Give me back my fucking room key asshole and get out right now!" He bristled walked up to the other male and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled the other male so he was no longer an inch taller than him. The other male looked at him with a smile as he gripped his collar as well. "It's not my fault you are unaware of your surroundings Taiga." He hisses back as he watched the other's ears go down as well. The frown on Kagami's face deepens as he lets go of Aomine's shirt, and takes a step back. "Why the hell are you here anyway?" This time the smile was a bit like the old one and it sent shivers up his spine. "You're horrible with time, so I had to come and get you." Kagami scoffed quietly at that, but it seemed that the other heard as he didn't budge. This was agitating; right away in his morning this asshole was giving him hell. "Let me out of the fucking bathroom asshole and let's get this over with." Instead of a step backwards the navy blue haired male took a step towards him. "Aw you don't like me Taiga? It's been eight years and I thought that you would want to spend some time with me. I surely want to spend time with you." Kagami's striped tail lashed as he grabbed the other's shirt and pushed him aside and near the cabinet as he walked out of the bathroom and looked at the clock 8:17. 'How in the hell did he know where my room was? Wait the tag on the key.' The next item on his agenda was to take that off next time he had his hands on the key.

Kagami made his way to the door and sat down to slip on his tennis shoes. He tried to do it quickly so he could beat Aomine out of the room so he didn't have to stay confined with him. An arm wrapped itself around his neck and he jumped before he was forced to face the floor and quickly his face came towards it. 'That's right he pays back everything I give him two times harder.' The memory came back as he braced his hands quickly against the floor. "This isn't sand asshole." He spat looking at the other's serious face. This was again something he hadn't seen in a while. "Its payback punching bag so let me get ya' back." No, he wasn't going to take this. "Up yours I don't take orders from anyone but an upper classman I respect. So let me go." A warm breath caressed his ear and made his ears twitch along with his tail before a hand was set on his shoulder. "Now what did I tell you that day Taiga, the day you got beat up by those five kids and I saved you?" The memories came back very vividly and Kagami's eyes widened before he shook his head and hissed at the memory. The hand on his shoulder didn't help with the memory either. One of his hands took the hand that had a firm grip on his shoulder and he took it off, and pushed it away, but not letting go.

There was a chuckle. The next moment he felt the cold wood against his back and the dorm lamp was eclipsed with Aomine's head. That cold and wide smile was on his face as Kagami looked up wide eyed. "That's right it's been ten years, and it's September, so your 18 now. Kagami's gut dropped as he tensed up and bared his teeth at the other. "Fuck off asshole." He used the force he could muster to push him off, but instead Aomine bared his teeth back and nipped his cat ear. "I bet you would like that." He hissed the retort lowering his head to Kagami's neck and nipping at that hard enough to make Kagami cringe and to draw blood. "Remember what those marks mean." Aomine said in a very dark tone, and it made him shiver.

As if nothing Aomine got up and walked out of the room. Kagami laid there for a moment totally awestruck at what had just happened. What the hell did that nip mean? Slowly he sat up and walked into the bathroom to check it out. He pulled down the neckline of his shirt to see a pure mark that was bleeding. Kagami bared his teeth at the mirror as he ran the sink, grabbed a wash cloth, and bandage. 'I got tossed around, and bossed at again. Fuck and I thought I could keep myself from getting bossed around. That won't happen anymore.' Quickly he dressed his wound and grabbed a sweatshirt to pull on. It was late fall so it would be getting very cold soon. Kagami opened the door and locked it from the inside before leaving the somewhat safe confines of his dorm room. Aomine was leaning against the railing waiting for him. Taking a deep breath he started. "This is the lowest class dorm area, where you will find only people with colored and patterned ears." Without looking at the other Kagami walked down the stairs and started the tour. 'Let this be over quickly.' He prayed as he walked further and further away from his dorm, the other male beside him with a smile on his face. He walked as fast as he could to cover more ground quicker, and the other male kept up easily. 'Maybe we are at par,' that was a hopeful thought. He felt that Hopeful was a very good term at the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for Reading Chapter Three of The Rift. Thus far the shortest chapter, but the next chapter is going to be very long. So that will make up with the size of this one. I appreciate everything! And i love you all.**


	4. Leisurely Stroll

_The bells echoed, and the kids rushed out of their homeroom class to quickly leave school and be free. The seven hours of drilling information in their minds made kids all too eager to leave. Kagami wasn't any different, but for a totally different reason. The winter coat he grabbed from the back of his school chair was quickly shrugged on. He was eager than most to leave school and into the safe confines of his house. He was always happy to go outside during the spring and summer time, but winter and fall made him go inside his house and relax in the very clean confines of his room. It was something with the snow and cold that made everyone restless and wanting warmth, almost everyone yearned again for the warmth of summer, except the young children who built snowmen and went sledding. Kagami remembered doing all of that as a child and having a lot of fun. _

_ Those memories were fond ones, but right now cold or not, fun or not he wanted out of school. His feet landed on the tile the rest of the children walking towards the school doors. Despite being a person of the lowest class he weaved around people and tried to get to the exit as quickly as possible. This driving force that made him want to leave wasn't the constant ranting of the teacher or wanting winter vacation to be here already, no it was the impending person surely chasing after him. Quite a few comments flew his way, but they were mostly just comments. He was probably going too fast for any of them to jostle him. He was about to weave between two middle class kids when he felt his feet being swept from under himself. His hands went out to hold something for balance, but nothing nor anyone was there. The cold tile hit is stomach and his hands managed to take a majority of the impact that his head would have taken. His breath was ripped from his lungs as he sat there gasping on the floor. A few took this opportunity to get a few cheap shots in, and they continued to knock the air from his lungs. _

_ "Oi Taiga, thanks for waiting up." That voice made Kagami tense up and his stomach twist several times till he felt nausea and a bile rise to his throat. The bitter taste entered his mouth as the back of his coat was grabbed and he was practically hauled up to a standing position. The hand didn't let go of his coat, instead he turned slightly to look at the person holding onto his shirt. Aomine had a very relaxed face expression on his face as he looked at the front doors past Kagami's head. "Let's go for a walk." A protest rose to Kagami's mind, but he pushed down the useless protest, instead he nodded ever so slightly. All resistance was beat out of him within the first year they had known each other. The hand didn't let go, instead it led him out the door with a firm hand on his back to make sure he didn't escape. 'I can't escape, so why try?' The bitter thought crossed his mind as a small frown tugged at the corner of his lips. _

_ Almost everyone in the school didn't get what was going on, so he had no sanctuary or safety to reside to. No he was suffering everyday with what was happening right beneath their noses. This made Kagami feel almost worthless, forced to bend to something he never wanted to do in the first place. Like he had a place in the world, but just barely clinging onto it; hands clawing for traction as it slowly slipped farther and farther from under his hands. He tried almost everything to continue holding onto that ledge._

_ The cold air broke Kagami from his thoughts and he looked from the snow crusted cement back in front of himself. Kagami shrugged the hand off his coat and looked at Aomine. "Let go asshole." Almost all but there was still a spark of hope. He glared at the blue haired male before back in front of himself. His hands were stuffed into his coat pocket and he fisted them as if he was holding something precious in his hands, but it was to keep his fingers from freezing. He walked a bit faster to make a small amount of distance between them. Every time they were close together he could practically feel the other breathe down his neck, along with the burning gaze that made his skin tingle as if it was on fire. _

_ "That isn't very nice." Aomine replied before he felt his feet were no longer on the ground for a second time within three minutes. Kagami's arms flailed before he landed on the ground this time without the support of his hands. His shoulder blades and butt too a bit of the impact, but what took the brunt of it was his head. A loud crack sound echoed in the air as Kagami held his eyes closed and rolled onto his side. His head felt like it was going to burst from his skull, his tail curled into a tight coil and his ears flat against his head. He curled up slightly as he held his head. Over everything else there was a ringing in his head that accompanied with a very at ease blackness that came with it. The grip on his head loosened as he passed out right there on the pavement, not catching Aomine's words. _

* * *

"This is the middle class dorms." Kagami said a hand shoved in his jean pocket as he gestured to the brick building off to their right. To the left was their way to the beach. The middle class students were farther in land and safer from any land bound storms. That was just how society worked, even if the government said there were no longer classes of people dictating them such as color or pattern of ears and tails. It was a bunch of lies, but that wasn't the forefront of Kagami's problems or complaints at the moment. The fact that his problem was the all too relaxed blue haired asshole off to his left. He had been showing this guy around campus for the whole afternoon now and still wasn't done. If it continued at this pace it would run into his other plans at four p.m.

The silence was thick as they walked down the wide sidewalk and to the next building, which was for agricultural and land studies. It was a new building, and stood decently tall above the others. "This is the agricultur-." "God why is this campus so boring." Aomine interrupted him, and made the red head bristle slightly in anger. He halted suddenly, making the other stop a few feet ahead of him and look over his shoulder. A scowl adorned Kagami's face as he pulled his other hand from his pocket. The anger he had been holding in finally coming out. He just couldn't stand that shit attitude anymore.

"You know what, if you don't want the tour than say so, because I have better things to do than show an asshole around campus and get behind on my studies. Not to mention you stole my dorm key." Kagami took a few long strides forward and grabbed calm Aomine by the collar of his shirt. He got right into Aomine's face and bared his teeth at the slightly taller male. No, he had just healed he wouldn't let this asshole ruin his life a second time. "I don't know how much you have changed in eight years, nor do I give two fucks, just leave me to my own fucking life." Kagami then pushed the other away and took a few steps back as he watched the other take two steps back and quickly catch his balance. Kagami glowered at the blue haired man as he furrowed his eyebrows and finally lost that calm look on his face, and replaced it with a stern type look. Nothing was said for about a moment as they stared at each other with the stern look on his face.

"Okay then." Aomine finally spoke up, his calm expression surfacing once more and annoying the red head further. His hands were back into his pockets and fisted tightly enough where he could feel the tendons bulge. His jaw was clenched as he stared at the other with a very alert look. Aomine took two steps forward and placed him in the spot he was in before. "I will leave you alone," the other male started digging both hands into his pocket, before coming out with his key. "I won't talk to you, hell I won't even go into the same room as you; the key will go back into your possession and we will part ways, on this one condition." Aomine set the key on the ground right by a street lamp. "If you can beat me in a fight, then I will leave you to your life, but if I win, then I will continue doing what I have been."

This was risky bet. If he won then Aomine would be off his back for the rest of his days and he would be free to live his life the way he would want. On the other hand if he lost Aomine would probably be on his tail more than he was in elementary school. Kagami almost shivered at the idea of that. It would probably be the same as the latter option if he just walked away, not to mention he wouldn't get his key back. God just the proposal enough was to make his head throb painfully and piss him off to no end, but the reward was well worth the risk. Being left alone from the person who single handedly ruined his childhood out of his hair. "Fine," Kagami sighed looking at Aomine. "I accept your offer." Kagami had a grin on his face, and Aomine grinned as well. "Old rules apply." The blue haired male took a step forward with that smile still on his face. "Always."

* * *

Four o' clock was rolling around and Kagami walked up the stairs of the main college building. Every other step he could cringe visibly but continue his way up to the third floor. Ever so often a new student would pass and look at him. He didn't look at them, instead he looked straight forward and eventually to the third floor. He walked across the lobby and glanced at the lady at the desk who smiled at him and nodded telling him that he could enter, but today her eyebrows were rose in concern when she saw the condition he was in. He just gave her a small smile before limping down the hallway and to the door at the end of the hallway, and ignoring the ones with other name plates. Kagami arrived at the door of Teppei's office; he didn't bother knocking as he walked right into the office. He closed the door behind himself and didn't bother glancing at the councilor name plate on the door. He knew this place too well to even have to glance at any of the nameplates. A few of these offices were of teachers who required a separate office from the classroom.

Kagami sat down on the black leather couch and looked at the other male as he quickly finished writing something. "Good Afternoon Kagami." Teppei said cheerfully before he pushed the paper aside and looked at him, but that smile dropped when he saw Kagami's state. The usual calm male had a mask on, but his eyes were glassed over in pain and a bit broken emotionally, blood run down his right leg. His pants were torn in several places and blood spots all over. The shirt was different than the one he wore earlier that day. His skin was a few shades away from total ghost pale and he was bent slightly forward as if he just threw up, and a bit of clear liquid was on his cheek. "What happened?" Teppei stood from behind his desk totally surprised that Kagami had come into his room in such a condition. He was almost around his desk when he paused and dug something from a drawer before walking past his desk. A medical kit was in his hand. The kit was set down on the couch beside the half responsive Kagami. "That person is here Teppei, he is at this school." Before the older male could start to patch up any visible wounds, the red head lifted his shirt to show a mass of heavily bloody bandages. Teppei was a bit shocked at the many wounds he had gotten, but the most predominant one was a crescent shaped one that leaked blood from the bandages. "Did he…" He was at a loss for words. "Did he bite you?" he asked a bit perplexed at this as he opened the kit and started to dab at the leaking blood. "He won't go away Teppei, I have sealed my fate." That moment as Teppei was redressing Kagami's wounds, the pheromone of pure fear radiated off the red head. "This isn't good." Teppei said with a miniscule sigh.

* * *

A/N **I only got this feeling after I typed the flash back that I felt it was like after the first game in the manga/anime against Aomine. I didn't realize this as i typed it though.**

Thank you all for the feedback and comments i really appreciate them.

This chapter like almost everything else is Unbeta-ed


	5. Mess Up

_He sat there on the couch, the television lazily playing through commercial after commercial. His eyes looked at the boring commercial with a lackadaisical expression. His feet were hanging loosely from the tall couch and he swung them as it finally got back to the show. His face expression immediately went from bored to entertained. That was short lived though as a loud call echoed through the house. "Daiki." A small sigh escaped his lips as he slumped slightly. He didn't reply back to the voice as he stood up and walked out of the living room and down the hallway into the kitchen. His feet made a quiet noise as his tail was slumped and unmoving. He would have thought it was his mother, but he knew better than that by now, way better. He pushed open the double doors and entered the kitchen to see his nanny Hana. "Yes?" He asked looking at the white eared woman. She turned around from what she was doing and faced him with her same stoic face. "Have you cleaned your room yet?" She asked wiping her hands on the apron before she crossed her arms. That was her usual body language that meant she was serious. He was so tempted to roll his eyes at that action, but he didn't. "Yes I did, it's been clean the past week." He replied looking at her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Her eyebrows furrowed and she held her long sleeve shirts in her fists. "Show me then." She replied shortly untying the apron. 'This is what parents should be doing, not a nanny.' He thought bitterly as he walked out of the kitchen. Well when his parents were home anyways all they did was teach him proper etiquette and chew him out for something small he did. 'They aren't the ones raising me, they don't even love me.' Bitter bile rose in his throat and burned as he walked up the stairs with the tall and thin woman following behind him. _

_ On the second floor he turned right and directly down a hallway. He moved quicker than she did, but she had longer legs, so they were both traveling at the same pace towards the end of the hallway. His parents had the other big bedroom, so he had this one. His hand quickly grabbed the door knob and he pushed the door open to show his mostly clean room. There were some dirty clothes on the floor and his covers weren't made. He walked into his room and he turned to face Hana who was now frowning deeply. "This room isn't clean Daiki, don't like to me." He could see her tail bristling and his bristled also in defense. "Get off my back," He spat glaring back at her. "You're not my mother so stop bossing me around." _

_ He was tired of it._

_ "I am in charge of you while your parents are away, so you have to listen to me." He rolled his eyes at her and walked over to his dresser; she followed. "That is what you say every time, it's getting very old." She scowled at him before looking at the wall and muttering something that he couldn't make out. "Because that is what your parents say. When they get home next week this attitude fit won't go unmentioned Daiki." He hissed in frustration. "Go ahead, it's not like they aren't going to yell at me when they get home anyways!" He shouted back at her, his ears were swiveling and twitching. He turned his back to her and started towards the bed when he felt the stinging of a slap on the bottom. He jumped and turned to see her retreating. "Just get ready for school." She replied curtly before slamming the door behind her. _

_ He was lost._

_ He turned towards his bed, his face burning in fury as he flopped down and buried his head into the pillow. He was tired of his family, he didn't care if he would have been a lowest class citizen, and all he wanted was a family. Yes he had one, but what is a family that is never there for you?_

_~A week later~_

_ So his parents were coming home today, like Hana had promised they were last week. He was in his room reading a comic when a very shrill call for his attention came from somewhere downstairs. He knew they had been home for about ten minutes to get how he was acting from his nanny, and he knew instantly from the shrillness in his mother's voice it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. He sighed to himself and flopped his magazine onto his bedside table and he exited his room. He walked down the hallway at his usual pace and right when he was at the top of the stairs and he didn't see his parents he knew they were in the living room or dining room. He galloped down the stairs, his tail trailing limply behind himself. As anyone could tell from just that he wasn't excited at all. He peeked into the living room and saw they weren't on the couch, so the dining room. "Daiki!" his father bellowed again and he bit the insides of his cheeks. "Coming," was his normal reply as he walked down a hallway and into the dining room where his parents and Hana were. None of them looked pleased, and that seemed to only greaten when he entered the room. He knew the drill before his mother even barked him an order. He walked over to the table and sat down waiting for the bombardment of criticism and anger. _

_ There was a thick silence that made Aomine shift and keep his tail in the same limp position. Meanwhile his mother's tail was puffed up in anger and his dad's lashed showed that he was angry but not to the degree of his mother. "What is the meaning of what Hana told us about the past two weeks?" His mother asked strenuously as she tried to keep her voice level. His dark blue eyes met his mom's eyes. 'There is no use lying.' He thought sadly as he shrugged. "I am bored and tired of the same old thing." It wasn't a lie, just only half the truth. She looked at him with stern eyes as she bit her lips. It was a bad habit of hers that showed her anger. At that his father spoke up. "Then why don't you go out and do something with Satsuki instead of staying inside." He looked from one parent to another. "Because I am either stuck inside doing chores, studying, and when I finally have time she is off with her parents somewhere." That shut them up for a moment. "Then why don't you go and make new friends." Hana suggested knowing a while ago she got an okay to talk during these 'family meetings.' He looked at her and then at a distant point of the wall. "They will just be friends with me just for my name or status." Again another honest reply, but this time actually full honesty. "Well if you are bored then you have to do something outside the house. 'Maybe I would want to go outside if I knew that I could rely on my parents to be here when I tell them my stories.' He thought bitterly as he nodded. "And you had no reason to yell at Hana, we did put her in charge of you while we are at work, so we are going to ground you." Quickly looking from the wall he looked at his mother, this time not docile. "What will you ground me from?" He asked with anger lacing his voice. He gestured around the room. "I don't go outside so you can't ground me from that, Television I can read. Oh maybe you will ground me from seeing you two. Instead of seeing you 18 days out of the year maybe I will only see you for 15." His voice had slowly escalated to a shout. His father stood up. "Enough Daiki," He snipped looking at his son coldly. He easily matched that cold look. "What you don't like hearing you aren't there for your son? That work is more important than your only son. That you don't even care abou-." There was a loud slap that echoed in the sterile air. _

_ Ah their sign of affection. _

_ Aomine's cheek was red and throbbing, shock wasn't the emotion that filled his face, no it was just bitter knowing. "Shows how much you love me." He muttered looking at his mother who stood there with her hand red and glaring at her son. With that in the air he left the room, ignoring his parents' yells and commands for him to sit his ass back in that wooden chair. _

_ What is affection?_

There he lay in his dorm bed. He got the bottom bunk sense his roommate had claimed the top at the beginning of the year. He stared at the screen and illuminated the dark room. He knew his roommate would be in a friend's room studying for some final they both had to take. His eyes were distant as he moved his eyes across the screen. He had yet to shower, or change clothes for that matter. His clothes were stained with blood and crusty from scabbing over and just sitting in general. The deal he made with Kagami, he regretted it. He couldn't have helped it though. His mind just filled with this sort of dream like fog when Kagami started to threaten him. His mouth spoke before his mind could catch up with what he was saying. His mind was simply a step behind.

He pressed a button and he stared at his phone with glazed over eyes before he brought it to his ear. There was one ring, two, three, four. "Hello?" A familiar feminine voice spoke over the receiver and it brought back many childhood memories. "Hey Satsuki, its Aomine." One, two.

"Ohh Dai-Chan how are you doing?" She asked and he could hear her set down her pencil. She must have been doing homework. "I screwed up Satsuki." He said quietly into the receiver. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, "What happened Dai-Chan?" Concern.

"Don't tell me it's Kagami again, is that the only reason you moved across the whole country to a different school, to see that kid from elementary school you bullied." Scolding.

"I screwed up Satsuki. Big time." He was like a robot. One, two, three, four, there was a sigh at the other end of the receiver. "Explain what happened in more than six words Dai-chan." It was so hard to.

"Well it all started, I suppose last night….

* * *

Kagami was bandaged and no longer bleeding onto the leather couch, but he sat there like a petrified piece of tree sap. Teppei sat across from him and leaned against the arm rest. He had his usual clip board in his lap and he looked at the distant red head. "Kagami, I know this is all a fresh experience, but it isn't going to help if you keep it in. You know that from elementary school right? You kept it all in, and now you have a slight problem with your past. I don't want that to haunt you again, so please tell me what happened." This seemed to reach Kagami as he uncrossed his legs, but itched at the bite that was covered by bandages. "Well, as you know it's the same person from elementary school." He started quietly and hesitantly looking from the ground to around the room. He was very weary of his surroundings and didn't want to meet the teacher's eyes. "I suppose I should start from this morning when it happened though." Kagami said finally looking back to the ground.

* * *

A/N: A month later and this chapter is posted. Sorry for taking so long, but yesterday i had a shot of inspiration and i was brave enough to type all of these feelings into this post.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
